<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rooftop by kittykais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349361">rooftop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais'>kittykais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU- college, Day6 concert, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Twice concert, i wrote this instead of sleep oh god, its cute, nflying concert, seungmin says hydrate or diedrate, stan day6, stan nflying, stan twice, they make out at a twice concert its funsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights cut out for a moment, the intro to I Smile playing. The three of them huddle together, swaying back and forth with their hands connected. Seungmin sings along with Day6 sweetly, holding both Felix and Jisung’s hand to his chest. They lean their heads on his shoulder, one on either side of him. </p><p>OR: the virgo trio of terror go to a twice concert, day6 concert, and nflying concert on the same day for their bdays<br/>STARRING: birthday bois kim seungmin, lee felix, and han jisung <br/>FEATURING: ryeji as the chaotic gay mothers and yuna as the chaotic three year old </p><p>drop a comment !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmphobic/gifts">ksmphobic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jupi i luv you happy belated birthday bae &lt;3333 </p><p>this was supposed to be written in september but i never really got around to that so uh here you go </p><p>have fun !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>rooftop:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is….September 20th. Seungmin, Jisung, and Felix are celebrating their 20th birthday today. Except today isn’t any of their birthdays. (It’s an in between day, which means they all go out every year on the wonderful 20th of September and go out as gay boyfriends who happen to all be born within two weeks of each other.) This year, they’ve bought tickets for three concerts they're going to go to today and then make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The making out is very important.  They </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen to get drunk every year they’ve been able to, so basically the past two years and then collapse on top of each other with raging hangovers. Then they celebrate Seungmin’s birthday the next day. It’s a routine they’ve never broken, and they doubt they ever will.Unless, of course, they aren’t able to meet each other physically. Then they do everything..but over </span>
  <em>
    <span>zoom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. )</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, they really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the definition of r/notlikeothergirls except of course...for the fact that they aren’t girls and have no interest in hating on girls. Or boys. Or anyone inbetween or unbetween. Humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just trying to live their best gay life going to K-Pop concerts, making out, and screeching. Which is very, very understandable, if you think about it. And also the life everyone should aim to lead. Relationship goals, amirite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It kind of mostly starts with Felix, as some of the best things do. It was him who decided, after their joint birthday party, that the three of them should go out on the day of a Twice concert and the Day6 concert. And go to both of the concerts. On the same day. Usually Felix has terrible ideas, only made worse by Jisung. This one...is also terrible. But in a good way. Terrible in a very good way even though Seungmin knows he’s going to come back home and regret it the next day when his bones feel like falling apart and his ankles are swollen from all the walking and dancing. Not to mention his throat, which will undeniably be completely wrecked after their excursion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But mentions of Day6 got Seungmin excited, of course, so he immediately agreed. (Because he’s been starved of content for such a long time. Blame Jisung. Jisung took away his Day6. Bad Jisung.) (It was Seungmin’s fault in the first place, but is he really going to be willing to accept that? No! Absolutely not!) (Seungmin tried taking away Jisung’s anime sweater to put it in the wash and then accidently spilled a bunch of bleach on it when Jisung was trying to get it back….cheap sweatshirts bought impulsively from Walmart and bleach do Not go together well.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung has decided that he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be left out (not that he was actually getting left out) and impulsively bought them N.Flying tickets without telling them. (It was his own fault for not stanning a group like them….fucking weeb). Upon further questioning, it was found out that Han Jisung doesn't know who N.Flying are and does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know any of their songs. Also he’s petty. very petty. (They love him anyways, no matter how much they like to say otherwise.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any case, the tickets are cheap and the concert is on the same day as the other two, three hours after the Day6 concert. It’s a good time and gives them plenty of opportunities to take a breather and rest for a bit before going back to screaming at god knows what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Actually, even god doesn’t know what, but we choose to ignore that in favor of our dumbass boys.)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Priorities. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how they find themselves here, in front of a stadium, standing in line to go and see Twice live. Felix is practically vibrating in between them, squealing quietly in excitement as he waves his lightstick around. He’s very enthusiastic about this, decked up in all of the Twice merch he could possibly wear without being a human merch collection stand. (He comes very close to being one, however.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin grasps his wrist that holds the lightsick and gently tugs it down, smiling softly at the older.  “Don’t hit anyone, baby.” He reminds, letting go of Felix’s wrist when he’s gotten an acceptable answer. (In the form of a very serene nod and puppy eyes. Seungmin loves Felix so much. So so very much.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles at them from Felix’s other side, fingers intertwined loosely with Felix’s. Seungmin both loves and hates having the biggest hands out of all of them. It’s good in a way that he can hold both of theirs and marvel at how small they seem, how absolutely adorable his boyfriends are and how lucky he is to have them. So lucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t remember life before them. To him, in the very depths of his memory, Seungmin has always had Jisung and Felix by his side. He grips Felix’s tiny hand tighter. Felix sends him a questioning look but Seungmin shakes his head. Jisung smiles knowingly. He’s always had a knack for that, knowing their emotions. Jisung’s a bit of a psychic….but emotions wise. An empath maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Seungmin can relieve older memories and get even more nostalgic than he is, the line moves and they step a few more feet forward. Somehow, out of sheer luck, they managed to get alright seats. Not quite at the front, but not at the end either. Lucky them. Seungmin’s very glad that they didn’t get seats in the back. He adores Twice, loves them just as much as Felix, but he doesn’t want to be standing behind hundreds of people just to see nine women that he can barely see sing and dance on stage.  Felix’s vibrating seems to increase the closer they get to their seats, even though they’ll mostly be standing the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s starting to get excited as well. Twice are queens (and are the only reason he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix in the first place, so a pro there.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Twice concerts are a blessing.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung squeals quietly from Felix’s other side, swinging his and Felix’s joined hands back and forth between them. Felix giggles and swings their hands harder. The vibrating increases. There’s excitement in the air. Seungmin smiles and decides to join them in their vibrating fun. (But he still makes sure that they don’t hit anyone in the process of being overly excited.) (They’re broke college students and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the time nor money to get sued).  Jisung. Felix, and Seungmin, the Vibrating Virgo Trio of Terror. What a terrific combo they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they enter the arena, a small girl with pigtails comes up to them, bright eyed and excited. She’s adorable, bright eyes and round cheeks staring up at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line is at a standstill for now, so the three of them turn to the young girl. They don’t see anyone who seems like her parents nearby, and exchange worried glances. Is she lost?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung bends down so he’s at eye contact with her, smiling his trademark heart shaped smile. “Hi there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl squeals, pressing her small hands to her face. “Hi! Are you here for the Twice concert?” She’s surprisingly eloquent for what seems to be her age. (Seungmin thinks she’s three, but he could be wrong.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nods at her. “Yes we are! Are you here for the Twice concert too?” When the girl nods, Jisung gasps dramatically and coos at her. “Are you excited to see them? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited to see Twice that I’m shaking!” He giggles, watching as the girl laughs loudly. “Where are your parents?” Jisung asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl spins around and peers at the line behind them. “They’re at the very very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> back of the line.” She pouts, crossing her tiny arms in front of her chest. Jisung laughs, entertained by the look on her face. She looks far too young to be that offended, especially at a Twice concert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you with your parents then?” Felix asks, also bending down next to Jisung. The girl points at the bag in Seungmin’s hands and all three of them turn their gazes into the object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your puppy is so cute!” She says, clapping her hands excitedly and peering up at Seungmin. Seungmin blinks at her, too confused to say anything. She...came to them because of Seungmin’s puppy? He manages to snap out of his shock, sending a warm smile her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you. Did you come here because you wanted to see my puppy?” He asks. It is very possible, young children have minds that are easily distracted. She nods eagerly, staring up at the puppy in Seungmin’s bag. Noticing her gaze, Seungmin reaches for the puppy and pulls it out of his bag, showing it to the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps in awe, staring at the puppy. “It’s even cuter than I thought it was.” She breathes, a tiny hand extending to pet the top of it’s head. Seungmin’s puppy isn’t an actual puppy, it’s a small plushie that Felix won for him at a carnival. He’s brought it along with him wherever he goes now, always sitting in his bag watching out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin thanks her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the puppy have a name?” She asks, still petting the top of the head slowly. Seungmin shakes his head. </span>
</p><p><span>“I never got around to naming it. We just call it puppy now.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“And sometimes Seungmo, as a joke.” Jisung cheekily adds, giggling when Seungmin glares at him. </span></p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Felix asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuna.” The girl says, eyes still focused on the puppy in front of her. Yuna. It’s a pretty name. Pretty name for an adorable girl. Seungmin smiles at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Yuna.” Felix starts. “Don’t you think your parents would be worried about you right now?” He looks up at Jisung and Seungmin, with a slightly worried expression on his face. The line moves forward a little, and they move with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna frowns. “Yeah.” She doesn’t seem too worried though, petting the puppy’s head softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them exchange looks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they can hear a woman calling out for someone named Yuna frantically. They all stand up quickly, looking for the woman at hand. They find her in almost no time at all, she’s tall, young, and pretty, with bold makeup and even bolder hair. Her hair is up into twin ponytails, sitting high up on her hair. It’s been dyed silver, with colorful streaks running through the braids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna perks up at the sound of this woman’s voice, dropping Seungmin’s puppy to the ground and running straight into her arms. Seungmin blinks and picks the puppy up, putting it back into his bag and watching the scene curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stops in front of them, holding Yuna tight against her chest. She bows low to them. braids nearly touching the ground. “Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She says, breathlessly. Yuna giggles menacingly. The woman shoots her a look. Yuna pouts and stops giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung all shake their heads at her, hands coming up to gesture that it is, in fact, okay that Yuna was with them, and no, she was no trouble at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, whom they find out is named Yeji, thanks them once again, walking away briskly in her leather combat boots, telling Yuna something about how her mother will be angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smirks and whispers “Yas queen, gay rights” under his breath. It's so very attractive of him that Seungmin kisses him roughly until the middle aged woman behind them gets mad. Seungmin flips her off discreetly and moves on from the matter, but not before pressing a kiss to Felix’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having two boyfriends is </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pro move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line moves quickly after that, and they enter the venue reverently, screaming the millisecond the lights flash. Twice are on the stage, they’re slaying their outfits, they’re slaying their vocals, they’re slaying in general, and Seungmin is with his two amazing boyfriends which means he’s in absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re jumping up and down wildly, singing along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dance The Night Away</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span> Feel Special</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Felix performing the moves with the utmost accuracy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is dark except for the women on the stage. Seungmin screams his heart out, swinging his candybong in the air like a madman. Jisung and Felix are attempting to dance the night away next to him, and it’s going moderately well for the small space. Seungmin joins them. The entire stadium is dancing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dance the Night Away</span>
  </em>
  <span> and dance the night away they </span>
  <em>
    <span>shall</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon asks them how they’re doing in between songs and the entire stadium screams a wild mix of answers. Mostly screams. Twice seem to take that well, smiling brighter and cheering along with them. They look </span>
  <em>
    <span>ethereal </span>
  </em>
  <span> up there, like the stage is the only place where Twice is supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung screeches, excitement getting the better of him and jumps onto Seungmin, pressing a sloppy kiss onto his cheeks, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him all over his face. Seungmin tries to pull away but before he can,  Felix notices and does the same on the other side, cheering with his insanely loud voice, screaming out lyrics. Seungmin sighs happily. His ears are getting bombarded with unholy sounds( (read: Felix’s love for Twice), his cheeks are being pressed with fluttering kisses and his arms are around the two people he loves the most in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fancy starts to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looks up and Jihyo’s looking somewhere in his direction (it looks like she’s looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that’s too much to hope for). She winks. Seungmin grins and presses a harsh kiss against Felix’s lips, the other swaying slightly with a dazed expression on his face. Jisung takes his phone out and takes a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Seungmin can’t think of any ways the picture can turn out good, considering their movement and the lighting in the venue, but when Jisung shows him the picture later in the comfort of their apartment, it’s perfect.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix stands on top of the chair and does the dance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fancy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yelling his heart out as the girls kill it on stage for the hundredth time that night. Seungmin holds Jisung’s tiny waist and tries to serenade him with the lyrics of the song, looking deep into his eyes and pressing their foreheads together so their lips are only centimeters apart, Seungmin’s lips brushing Jisung’s own. The serenading looks like it’s working, from the look on Jisung’s face as the song progresses. His cheeks are flushed, lips kiss swollen and sweat on his collarbones. He looks beautiful. Poor Felix, secluded from all of the lovey dovey shit Seungmin and Jisung are getting onto right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He isn’t really missing much, since he gets his own share of affection from the both of them later on to make up for it.)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neon lights are still flashing. People are screaming. There’s leather pressed up against him, a warm mouth pressing against his and another body behind him, jumping up and down. There’s a tiny waist in his large hands. Seungmin smiles into the kiss, pulling the person closer until their bodies are flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twice’s voices echo in the air, the music of More and More playing around them. The crowd gets louder, if possible and the person behind Seungmin takes notice of him and Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix worms his way between Jisung and Seungmin, winking sultrily at Seungmin before kissing Jisung harshly. Seungmin watches, entranced, as both of the boys kiss each other hungrily. They’re at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> concert, for heaven’s sake, and Seungmin hasn’t gotten to many concerts, and here he is, watching his two boyfriends make out in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights are low. There are screams in the air and the smell of sweat all around him. Leather and mesh encompass his body, people all around him, jumping up and down, waving their lightsticks to the rhythm of the music. Seungmin runs a hand through his hair. It’s wet, sticky from his sweat, but he doesn’t seem to mind right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin has the rest of his life with these two. He thinks he’ll enjoy the concert to the fullest now, turning back to face the stage and singing with all the might his voice has to offer. He takes the small hand that’s offered to him, and grins at his companions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exit the stadium hanging off of each other, laughing and out of breath. Seungmin is smiling so widely he’s surprised his face hasn’t split into two yet. His arms are around both Jisung and Felix and they have their candybongs slung around their wrist. Surprisingly, they haven’t hit anyone in the face either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They don’t talk about the person Felix kneed in the balls when said person stood on a chair behind them. In Felix’s defense, he was at a Twice concert and had a lightstick in his hand. What was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, control his limbs?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Absolutely not.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Controlling limbs are for weaklings.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Seungmin says that Felix is weak and should therefore control all of his limbs, whether he wants to or not. Felix disagrees wholeheartedly) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin drags them over to a bench outside the venue, sitting them down and passing around water bottles. Jisung sighs happily, uncapping a bottle and running a hand through his hair, freshly dyed blue. (Seungmin’s is a cherry red and Felix’s is purple, to match their berry theme). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three are flushed, sweat beading on their skin and shining in the sunlight. It’s 11 pm now, the concert being four hours long (this is one of the only times Seungmin will willingly wake up before 8 am.) They hadn’t gotten tickets to the fansign, but it’s for the best considering they have a Day6 concert to attend in an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix checks his watch and stands up, stretching, working all of the knots out of his back. Jisung giggles and tells him he’s getting old, to which he gets a glare and a swat on the head from Seungmin.  “Do yall wanna grab a snack right now?” Felix asks, moving back and forth on the balls of his heels. “We have an hour break and then the next chance we have to eat is at three, after the concert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung nods, standing up too, putting his water bottle in his bag, smiling gently and Seungmin and holding a hand out for him. Seungmin grins and takes it, letting Jisung pull him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to a cafe down the street, ordering a drink and cheesecake to fill their stomachs for the next four hours. Jisung sips his milkshake obnoxiously, eating his cheesecake with the happiness of a man who had just won the lottery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung throws his head back, fork still in his mouth. His blueberry cheesecake lays half finished in front of him. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jisung groans, eyes rolling to the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gapes at him, his own fork halfway through his mouth. “You are an embarrassment to society, Han Jisung.” he hisses, glaring at the man in front of him. Jisung rolls his eyes, ignoring Seungmin as he chomps down on another bite of cheesecake, vibrating in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix has been watching them with a fond look on his face the entire time, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He reaches over the table to poke Jisung’s cheek, cooing at the way Jisung flushes, heat travelling downwards so that Jisung’s cheeks are painted a pretty pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shakes his head fondly, drinking more of his Americano, savoring the bitter taste on his tongue. Seungmin looks outside the window and smiles. He sees the little girl again (Yuna, his mind helpfully supplies) bouncing around with Yeji and someone who he assumes to be Yeji’s wife. The couple look down at Yuna, love shining from their eyes as the young girl waves her lightsick around and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always heartwarming (and a little heartbreaking) to see happy families, especially LGTBQ+ ones. Seungmin hopes they have a wonderful day today. A wonderful day every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s hand snakes over to Seungmin’s fingers interlacing. He squeezes, loving the way their hands fit together so perfectly. Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung are like pieces of a puzzle, fitting in against each other perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour passes by quickly (time flies when you’re having fun). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it’s Seungmin’s turn to be extra super duper doodly and excited (in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> words, it’s all him), practically bouncing all the way to the concert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Felix hold hands and trail after Seungmin, watching fondly as he starts to act like an overexcited puppy, bounding forwards and back to them while rambling on and on about Wonpil. It’s interesting to see this side of Seungmin. Usually he’s so stoic, emotions kept in check, calm and collected. But the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> you bring up Day6, it’s like going from night to day. Suddenly Seungmin’s adorable side comes out, the side where he goes on rants about the things he’s passionate about and bounces in his seat excitedly because he just can’t hold in the energy he has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also a time where Seungmin accidently smacked their friend Hyunjin in the face because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited. Good times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The venue is crowded, but not as crowded at the Twice one. Their seats are up closer to the stage, getting a Very Nice view of the band. Seungmin’s vibrating has mellowed out, and now he’s patiently waiting for the concert to start with a big grin on his face, eyes shining as he looks up at the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights cut out for a moment, the intro to </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Smile</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing. The three of them huddle together, swaying back and forth with their hands connected. Seungmin sings along with Day6 sweetly, holding both Felix and Jisung’s hand to his chest. They lean their heads on his shoulder, one on either side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire venue goes quiet as the pre chorus ends, only for everyone to suddenly start singing again during the chorus. Jisung and Felix join in too, their voices mingling with everyone else’s. It goes dark again as the song finishes. And then </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet Chaos</span>
  </em>
  <span> starts playing, the entire venue cheering. Everyone cheers wildly, jumping up and down and screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix starts dancing, movements exaggerated and dramatic, pressing a hand to his forehead as he falls back into Jisung’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The insanity continues for as long as the song lasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then </span>
  <em>
    <span>You Were Beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> starts to play. Seungmin’s breath hitches, and he brings both of his boyfriends closer to him. Jisung wraps an arm around Seungmin’s slim waist, hugging him softly. Felix does the same, pressing a soft kiss to Seungmin’s hair and then his ear and then his neck. He peppers kisses over every available inch of skin he can get his lips on, humming along with the song. Seungmin sighs happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung moves around Seungmin to tilt Felix’s head up and press a soft kiss to his lips. Felix smiles into it, interlocking pinkies with Seungmin and pulling Jisung so he can kiss him properly. They stay like that, pressing soft kisses against each other’s lips until the song ends and all they can feel is each other and the warmth of Seungmin’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that, just gazing into each other’s eyes as well as they can in the dark (Seungmin snaps a picture or two, the sight was simply too adorable) until the next song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s eyes widen. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Like You</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Felix and Jisung smile widely and hug Seungmin, screaming the chorus into each other’s ears when it hits. Jisung somehow procures a rose out of his pocket (he actually stole it from someone’s bouquet earlier but it’s okay) and puts it in between his teeth, looking at them like he’s the number one bachelor in the entire world (in their eyes, he is). Jisung winks and bows as far down as he can without hitting some poor soul with his butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin blushed furiously, face nearly turning the same color as his hair. Jisung just laughs at him, the brat that he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix is waving his hands in the air and swaying side to side, singing softly. Seungmin hugs him and sways with him, giggling when Jisung does the same to him. They’re like a train. A soft, lovable train full of cuddles and kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the concert goes to them screaming their lungs out and maybe kissing each other more, especially in front of that weird old woman who was glaring at them. Let them be gay in peace! Gay rights! Bi rights! Pan rights! Yeet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, it’s a wonderful experience, and the trio exit the venue happily. The mid afternoon heat blazes down on them. Seungmin glares at the sun, wiping his forehead and yawning. The sun feels so good, he just wants to lie down somewhere and go to sleep with Felix and Jisung. Felix must share the same thoughts because he leans over to Seungmin and buries his head into Seungmin’s shoulder, nuzzling him softly. Warmth blooms in Seungmin’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so warm.” Felix breathes out, a smile pressed into the bare skin of Seungmin’s shoulder. Jisung yells that he’ll go get them a snack or two from the convenience store nearby and the duo wave him away. Felix and Seungmin wander around like that, Felix’s arms wrapped around Seungmin’s torso tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jisung comes back from snacks from the store, they sit down and eat in silence, enjoying the sun for as long as they can before they call a taxi and head to the N.Flying concert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s excited for this concert, mainly because he hasn’t ever listened to an N.Flying song before. But they’re a K-Band, which means that their songs will be good. Seungmin wants to see just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line for this one is much shorter. They enter within fifteen minutes, and realize their seats are very close to the front, only a few rows away from the actual stage itself. Jisung is looking around excitedly, cheeks puffed out and eyes sparkling. He nudges them. “What do you think it’s going to be like?” He whispers, looking up at the stage reverently. Felix shrugs, bouncing on his heels again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Felix whispers back. “I’m excited though, this seems like it’s going to be fun.” Seungmin nods along with them, breath hitching when the lights go out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intro of the song begins to play, a very catchy melody being sung. The lyrics are gorgeous. Seungmin’s in love already. He pats Jisung’s hand lightly, thanking him for bringing them here. The entire venue sings along with N.Flying during the chorus, bubbly, bright and </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The song, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rooftop</span>
  </em>
  <span> is beautiful, bouncy with a lovely rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Seungmin feel all warm and tingly inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sky is nothing to believe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jisung raises his hands in the air and starts to jump up and down along the people around them. Seungmin smiles brightly and the room seems to get brightly, warm tingles travelling down his spine (or maybe that’s just Jisung’s hand, curled around his waist). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ends with the singer crooning the lyrics into his mic, yelling victoriously and riling the crowd up even more. Everyone in here seems to be having a blast, and the pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>energy</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the room is magical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, everyone had a wonderful time. The rest of the concert was spent trying to sing along to songs they had never even heard of and screaming until their vocal chords begged for help. Just like any concert. (Seungmin makes a mental note to listen to more of N.Flying’s songs in the future, because they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>really really good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung skips forward, turning around and grinning at them. “Well? Aren’t you happy I bought those tickets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin snorts, power walking until he’s ahead of Jisung, but still in hearing distance. “You mean those tickets that you bought out of pure spite and pity because you felt left out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung gasps dramatically and runs up to Seungmin, punching him lightly on his shoulder. Seungmin laughs, stumbling backwards into Felix’s arms while he’s trying to get away from Jisung’s playful punches. “Okay, okay, baby, I’m sorry, leave me be now.” It takes more begging and the promises of more kisses later when they’re at home in order for Jisung to finally leave him alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shakes his head, pushing in between them and ruffling their hair. “You both fight so often, I feel like a chaperone instead of your boyfriend.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him and Seungmin does too, copying Jisung. This starts a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> argument consisting of Seungmin repeatedly copying Jisung and Felix looking on fondly as he leads them to the bus so they can go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day consists of them getting drunk, watching Hotel Del Luna, and then falling asleep in a cuddle pile on the sofa, something that they most definitely regret the next day. (But it’s worth it just to feel the sunlight on their faces and watch the other two wake up slowly and look at each other with bleary eyes and sleep swollen cheeks.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday.” Seungmin whispers. Jisung and Felix smile at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Seungmin </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>regret it slightly afterwards, when his ankles are swollen and it hurts even to speak above his normal voice. But it’s okay, because Felix is an angel who somehow is Perfectly Fine ™ (it’s the dancer in him) and takes care of him the entire day.) </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi how bad was it </p><p>the title was taken from rooftop from nflying btw i adore that song with my entire heart its so good stan nflying !!! kings </p><p>twt: @mininnies<br/>cc: @mininnies</p><p>drop a comment, they make my day :D </p><p>stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>